


Museums

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apocalypse averted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus suggests that Diego take him to the museum, Diego happily agrees.





	Museums

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this happened because of this [post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185598442434/critical-perspective-etherialism) It may be a bit cracky/ooc, but i honestly cannot be bothered to care. I just wanted them to be happy and silly together.

“You should take me to art museums to make out with me.”

Diego blinked, hand stopped mid stroke through Klaus’ hair at the comment. He thought he had finally gotten used to Klaus’ completely random statements, but apparently not. 

He started running his hand through Klaus’ hair again, giving himself a little time to think, wanting to make sure his rejoinder was good. It was a game they occasionally played, seeing which one could top the other’s comment. They were tangled together, resting on the couch after Diego’s last boxing match. Klaus hadn’t caught him so off guard in a while. 

Diego smiled as the perfect reply came to mind, “But they say not to touch the masterpieces.”

Without missing a beat Klaus replied, “Well someone’s gotta pin the art to the wall.” 

Diego couldn’t help himself and full body laughed, almost dislodging Klaus from where he was tucked against his side. 

Klaus shifted just enough to rest his chin on Diego’s chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes, playful smile on his lips, “I take it that means you’ll take me?”

Diego kissed Klaus’ forehead, still amazed at how Klaus could always make him smile. “I suppose it does.”

\-------

“Hey! what are you two doing?”

Klaus took Diego’s hand and started to pull him away from where Diego had just moments before, had Klaus pinned to the wall, right next to a Gustave Corbet watercolor. Klaus suggested the watercolor room because it was dimer, and tended to get forgotten by the attendants. 

He was laughing and smiling brightly, as he quickly guided Diego around the security guard. Diego belated recognized him from his police academy days. Garland was his name, and he had been old then, positively ancient now. Must have retired and took an easy job. Diego never really liked him, thought throwing knives wasn’t a valid form of offence. Naturally, Diego couldn’t resist, and winked at Garland as they passed by. The look on his face - his jaw basically hitting the floor - was absolutely worth it.

As Klaus leaped onto his back as they left the building, laughing and urging him on, Diego found it amazing how Klaus managed to make him feel like the teenager he never got to be. He was so glad Klaus suggested this, even if it meant they would be banned from the museum for an extended period. It was a good thing  there were a number of other museums they could find time to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and visit me on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)  
> Please enjoy my fave Gustave Corbet [self portrait](https://i0.wp.com/artlistr.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/The-Desperate-Man-1845-Gustave-Courbet.jpg?resize=780%2C405&ssl=1)


End file.
